


A Demon's Nightmare

by DrawingDarkness



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Demonstuck, F/F, F/M, Gen, Homestuck AU, M/M, More characters added on later, Multi, Other, People die man, demonstuck au, sorry about that, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6444448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrawingDarkness/pseuds/DrawingDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Striders life was supposed to be perfect, that was until he figured out he was a pure blooded demon. Yeah, I'm talking glowing red eyes, large wings, fangs, and claws. A blood thirsty demon. But here's the amazing catch, he doesn't want this. All Dave wants is to be human, to love and live like every one else. Can Dave really gain the time he has lost?</p>
<p>Dirk Strider is a young fledgling, trying to live his life. All he wants is to feel loved, for his brother to be loved. Yet he is headed down a path of hatred, and the demon in him is ready to rear its ugly head to anyone who dare come close to him. He has no control, and his younger brother is starting down the same path. Can anyone teach Dirk to fill his half broken heart?</p>
<p>{{ This is a DemonStuck AU, I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to Andrew Hussie }}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stop Staring

**Author's Note:**

> So this is also on wattpad...? Um, sorry if it's really shitty, this is my first fic I've decided to put on this site... So I deeply apologize, for me not going through and editing.. :')

"Hey little man. Wake up, we're almost there.." A deep texan accent spoke softly. I let out a small groan and slowly opened my eyes while starting to sit up. Where..? As I moved to look around, something in my lap let out a small hiss of irritation and shifted to a more comfortable position. My hand instantly went to my lap to find out the source of the sound, I almost jumped out of my skin went my fingertips connected with a nest of soft, fluffy, fur.

"Oh it's just you Cal.. Holy shit you scared me you damn cat.." My voice came out like a a tired deep croak from a fat toad, man I must really look like I rolled out of a fucking dumpster. I let out a small sigh, then let my eyes shift to the drivers side seat, my older brother was leaning back into the dark leather seats of his truck. His hat and anime shades rest on the dash, while both leathered gloved hands gripped tightly at the wood finished steering wheel. I could see the dark purple-black half circles that rested under his once bright amber eyes. His eyes shifted from the empty road that lay in front of us, to meet my red-eyed stare. Over the next three maybe five minutes, a whole conversation seemed to take place, the whole angry arguing, screaming, blaming, calming down, agreeing and words of comfort. All came from a soft glare.

"Dave we'll find him. Dirk is smart, he'll be okay." Bro broke our stare and returned his eyes to the road. I slowly nodded and looked down at my lap, chewing at my lip. My eyes locking with Lil' Cal's misty blue eyes. I sighed once more and began to pet him, soft purrs filled the cab of the truck as we drove down the vacant road. Cal was the only thing that survived the attack on our apartment, aside from Bro and a few other of our possesions. 

That was only a few days ago. My mind started to twist with the memory, it felt like it had just happened a few hours ago. I remember walking back from the small store which was only a few blocks from our previous apartment. My hands tightly gripped at the heavy plastic bags, full of soda, chips, magazines, as well as a few other items. I still felt the tight feeling of worry and terror in my chest. My mind started racing with the memory of bolting up the many flights of stairs only to find the apartment door pratically ripped from its hinges. 

"Little man, you okay? You're looking a bit pale.." His voice distracted me for only a moment before my body started trembing, I could feel Cal's claws start to dig into my leg. The memory continued down its taunting path, I pressed my hand to my temple and slowly shook my head. My lips started trembling as images flashed through my head. The loud thud of bags hitting the floor, Cal hissing quietly from under the battered TV stand and blood everywhere. I clenched my teeth tightly together, trying to reign in the sudden flashback. 

"Dave? Is it another one?" I managed to grunt a small 'yes' in reply. The truck started to slow, it rocked gently as it  pulled off on to the roadside. Cal let out a small meow, he sounded concerned.  
"Is it bad?" I could hear him reach back and grab his backpack, as he dug around I could faintly hear the clanging of various items. I let out a small whine and squeezed my eyes shut tightly.  
"Lil' Man?" I felt a gentle hand rest on my shoulder, which only seemed to trigger the the flashback into full force. My head felt like it was going to explode, I let out a whine of pain and shoved Cal off my lap. He gave a huff of protest and quickly darted into the backseat. I shook my head frantically and pressed against the door.  
"Dave, c'mon man talk to me, I don't know what to do-" 

I let out a hiss of pain, his voice ringing sharply in my ears.

No stop. Go away, no not now damnit!! Not again!! OH GOD MAKE THE PAIN STOP.

It was like someone had stuck my head in a wood chipper and lit the chips on fire. 

"B-Bro... The piLLS NOW!!" My voice trembled as it rose in sound, my hands covered my ears to block out the annoying noise of Bro rustling through his bag frantically. My whole body felt like it was going to start convulsing like one of those spine chilling exorcisms. I could hear my brother say something, but it only added to the pain my body was enduring. My body continued to tremble as sweat rolled down my cheeks, or wait, were those tears maybe?  
I tried to focus completely on my surroundings, anything that might offer comfort from this terrible mind game that ripped violently through my body. The pain was only escalating, my breath was coming out in gasps, my lungs were desperate for more air that I could  currently provide for my lungs. A scream escaped from my throat as visions from three days ago seeped into my mind, blocking everything else. Oh god the blood. It smelt sweet and bitter. 

The moments flashed by. The click or the truck door opening.  
Dirk's katana laying cracked, broken, and drenched with blood.  
My body falling into a gentle grasp. Cal hissing, his ear almost cut clean off.  
Bro's voice whispering gently in my ear for me to take deep breaths.  
Dirk's room completely destroyed, blood covered his bed sheets and pillows.  
Me screaming and trying to push my brother away from me.  
Back to the horrible memory.  Suddenly I could feel my body being rocked back and fourth gently.

"David, please... I need you to try and calm down okay? Hey s'okay I'm right here.. Big Bro's got you... Take some deep breaths.." I could here my brothers voice, his accent seeming to vanish as he spoke words of comfort. My throat sucked in breaths quickly, hiccuping as I exhaled.  My body curled into him as I tried to regain control.

"P-Pills?" I asked, my voice quiet and raspy. I felt him nod gently. 

"I've got 'em Lil' man.." He said as he gently moved me so he could rub my back while I tried to suck in larger breaths of air. After what felt like fucking hours of calming myself I looked up at him. 

"The p-pils... N-Now... Bro I-I'm scared.." I slurred the words out between hiccups. The pain in my head was starting to come back. I felt the small tablets be pushed into my palm.

"S'okay to be scared... I don't like given 'em to ya. Scares the livin piss outta me still.." He spoke softly and loosened his grip on me. I pushed him away quickly, a bit more rough then I intended, but I knew if I didn't hurry things could go very bad.  
"Dave, I'm right here with you kay? I'm not leavin ya." I nodded slowly and looked down at the pills. I really wished we where in the woods or something. I didn't want this to happen on the side of a half abandoned road. Bro seemed to read my mind.  
"Look, I wish it wasn't here, but we can't decided when these things happen." I nodded once more, my breathing still uneven. What other choice did I have?

I quickly jammed the pills back into my throat and swallowed.  
"B-Bro... I'm s-sorry..." I barely whispered as I choked the pills down. 

"Don't be..." He replied softly, just as my body started to reject the pills. Another great side affect to my gift, to lock it down it was pretty much hide away and live in pain for a day.

Bile started to rise in my throat, making its presence clearly known by the hot, sticky, burning sensation deep in my throat. I felt a hand rest between my shoulder blades. I let a large hot growl come out, along with some sickly orange looking stomach fluid of sorts. 

"G-Get your h-hand off me." The words tasted like acid and iron against my swollen tongue. My arms instinctively wrapped around my torso as my stomach and other organs convulsed, more liquid made its way from my lips. My body refusing to let the deadly pills pass through the rest of my body. I felt myself choke, as bile and blood exploded from my mouth onto the dirt in front of me. Thank god the pills are fast-dissolving. I  could feel the change coming on fast, oh fuck.

Oh god Bro please don't look at me. Please don't watch this freak show take place.

Bro had never seen me change from the pills, usually as soon as I took them I would lock myself away. Ashamed of what I was hiding under my skin. 

My hands felt like they where set on fire from the inside, my bird-like claws coming in, pushing my fingernails out. God it burned. My teeth felt as though they were twisting and cracking as my canines elongated. My claws dug into my sides as my spine let out a sickening crack. A sob escaped my mouth as another crack sounded. I rocked myself back and fourth as my spine shot pain throughout my body. I let out a muffled scream as I felt my back muscles, nerves and skin rip open. I felt tears running down my face as my back stiffened in protest at the new appendages that started to push painfully against my shirt. I heard more flesh tare in the company of fabric ripping. More sobs bubbled up in my throat as I stretched out my red orange wings. 

"Holy fucking shit..." I heard my brother gasp slightly as I tried to pull my wings back in, only causing me more pain and suffering. I could feel blood pouring down my sides in small rivers. I could feel his eyes on my every movement, my pain fueling my starting rage. 

"STOP S-STARING!" I managed to snarl the words out, as my body twisting with agonizing pain. My bones felt hollow, as if something was pushing on them from the inside out. I let it another screech of pain. 

"OH GOD MAKE IT STOP!! B-BRO PLEASE!!!! MAKE IT STOP!!! MAKE IT STOP!!" Instantly I felt him pull on my body, only for me to recoil in pain, it hurt so damn bad. He pulled me into his chest as I shook with sobs. He was only hurting me more, my instincts screamed at me to get away. I growled and hissed, my limbs clawing at him as my wings tried to help push Bro off of me. 

"Dave calm down!" His grip on me tightening, it felt like he was trying to suffocate me.  
"I know it hurts 'lil man, I know, but you need to try and calm yourself. We can't attract attention to ourselves!" He was yelling in my ear over my screams. Suddenly I was pushed to the ground, my head pounding as I whined feeling pain shoot throughout my body. I heard a soft click, a sound close to what a pocket knife sounded like, one being clicked into place. I felt fear swirl around my body. Then, the smell of blood hit my sharpened senses. Oh god I was starving. The smell filling my head with lust, it smelt of Red Stag whiskey and a bit of citrus. I whipped around, my muscles pulling at my aching joints. My eyes widened at the sight before me, the scents source, was Bro. His forearm, a large gash pooling with blood, his face twisting with pain. 

My head overflowing with the sent, I launched my self at him, tackling him, pinning him to the ground. My fangs instantly sinking into the gash, licking at the already lost blood. I felt the iron tasting liquid bathe my tongue, my stomach seemed to flip with joy. My pain vanishing bit by bit with every greedy gulp. My head started to come back, I needed to stop, but I couldn't.

"D-Dave... Slow d-down.." Bro's voice was heavily strained as he tried to pull his arm away. His fingers tangling in my hair, trying to pull my head away. Which only earned him my fangs sinking deeper and a threatening growl from deep in my throat.  My wings fluttered as i continued to drink the sweet smelling blood. 

My brothers protests grew weaker but more frequent, his breathing becoming short and rapid. I could feel his body trying to keep up with the sudden blood loss. 

"Dave stop... P-please.." Hearing his voice so weak brought me back, my eyes widened. I pulled back ripping my fangs from his arm. Blood drenched my mouth, neck and shirt, well what was left of it anyway. My heart sunk seeing Bro so weak, all because I couldn't quit. My body started shaking.

"Oh god Bro, I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry.." I leaned forward to hug him, but he stiffened and flinched away. He stared at me, his face emotionless as he pressed a hand to his still bleeding arm. It was bleeding worse now. I could feel his shock, and betrayal swirling around him. 

What have I done?


	2. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the normal Strider antics, which happens to include a heavily bleeding older brother, and a pain in the back.

I'm a demon, a cold-blooded, sharp clawed, blood-sucking fucking demon, and I've just royally fucked up. 

_Good job, now your brother has one more reason to be terrified of you. This could be just the last straw. He's going to kill you both one day, and he's not even going to care as he watches you burn. Who would? Demons like you are complete monsters. I'm a monster. ___

__"Dave! Dave snap out of it and grab the damn med kit w-would ya?" My brother snapped weakly, his voice straining. I nodded slowly and stood, I whimpered feeling my wings shift. Damn my back still hurts, but Bro is running of a bottle of blood at this point. I took a step forward and nearly gasped, my back felt as if a knife was digging into it. Next thing I know something grabbed my shoulders to steady me before I fell flat on my face. I growled in pain, my head whipping to the side to find my brother. How is the bastard even standing?_ _

__"Bro! You shouldn't be s-standing!" The words gushed from my mouth as he started to push me toward the truck._ _

__"Shutdup and open the d-door. Quickly please."_ _

__"Bro.." I sighed and winced at the pressure on my shoulders. Did he have to push on me that hard? Wait, he's not, is he in that bad of shape? Guilt build up in my stomach as I reached out and pulled the truck door open. I shuffled to the side a bit so I could swing it open to its full length. He was starting to lean on me, I could hear his breaths, shallow and ragged. I really did a number on him.  
"Hey you should sit-"_ _

__"Shush and get in the truck, the middle compartment has the med kit... Hurry up lil' man.." He spoke softly, I could still hear the pain and tiredness in his voice. I nodded and climbed into the passenger seat, I could feel Bro lean against the truck for more support. I had to lean forward so I wasn't tempted to lean back, if blood got on the leather bro would put his katana through my stomach._ _

__I quickly opened the compartment and dug around, careful my claws didn't scratch anything too important. I found the familiar dark green plastic container. Quickly undoing the clasps I opened it up and grabbed the gauze and some polysporn, that would help with the scaring._ _

__"Let me see your arm.." I spoke softly as I reached in the back for his cheaper bottle of whiskey, mainly used for wounds. I grabbed a discarded shirt to help clean off the blood._ _

__"We're d-doing ya first-"_ _

__"No we most certainly are not. Bro your bleeding out, I can't have you dying on me.." I whispered out the last part  
"And it's my fault.." _ _

__"Lil' man it's okay... Y-Ya where just a bit thirsty..." He managed to slip a small smile, but I could still smell the fear rolling off him._ _

__"No it's not... Just give me your arm.." I opened the bottle and held out my hand. Which I instantly regret, because I can tell he really tried not to flinch. He slowly extended his arm, it was paler then shit and looked a light ash grey. At least the bleeding was slowing..  
"Ready?" I gently grabbed his wrist, just to make sure he wouldn't pull away. He nodded and stiffened himself, man this guy was tougher then nails. I nodded and tilted the bottle, the golden liquid hit his arm, I swear I could hear his flesh scream. _ _

__"Son oF A BITCH!" He grunted out and tried to pull his arm back, I tightened my grip. My eyes glued to the gash as whiskey mixed with blood, pouring down his arm and onto the ground. He bit his tongue to keep from yelling out, he moaned gently as I started wiping the blood away from the gash. It wasn't too deep, well the parts that the knife caused anyway. My teeth marks looked savage, almost as if a rabies infected dog managed to get hold. Then shaking it's head to watch the flesh rip and tare away fr- Focus._ _

__I shook the thoughts away and started to apply the polysporn to the parts that look as if they would scar badly. Basically every where thanks to me. I quickly set the tube down and grabbed a few cotton pads, gently pressing them over the bite marks. Then taking it slow to make sure that the gauze was wrapped properly. Once it looked like there was a sufficient amount wrapped around his forearm, I quickly cut it from the role and grabbed the medical tape. Making sure it was still tight, but no too tight, I quickly taped it down.my eyes returned to the med kit as I quickly rummaged around for ibuprofen. Once found I reached for the bottle of water in the driver's side cup holder. As my body twisted I let out a hiss of pain. It seems I so happened to forget the two gaping holes in my damned back that held my wings. I slowly turned around and handed them to my brother. He nodded in thanks and took a step back, quickly downing three piles along with greedy gulps of water. I could see his body shaking slightly._ _

___I'm so sorry. Please just... Just... ____ _

____"Al'ight Lil' man now it's your turn." He spoke softly and motioned for me to get out of the seat. I did as I was told and stepped aside so he could dig around the med kit. He offered me a bit of whiskey, I started to shake my head, he raised an eye brow. Still I shook my head, I wouldn't want to risk loosing control. He shrugged and set the bottle back down.  
"Shirt off." I looked down and sighed, well there goes another good shirt. Using my claws, I cut the blood drenched cloth away from my body. When had it gotten cold out? My wings shivered in worry, as did I. This was going to hurt._ _ _ _

____"Turn round, and try not ta scream kay?" I nodded and and clenched my fists, felling my claws dig into the soft of my palms. "Ready?" I nodded again, my back and wings going stiff. Then I felt the slight sting, then it got worse. I gasped as the cold liquid drenched my back. My teeth clenched feeling it seep deep into my flesh and muscle. My nerves felt as if the where put on dry ice then set on fire. I let out a yelp and jumped forward feeling something press firmly against the already burning exposed muscles.  
"Your al'ight bro... It will heal." _ _ _ _

____I felt the pressure leave, my tensed up shoulders dropped slightly, as did my wings. I could hear bro searching for the large bandages._ _ _ _

____"Ah ha!! Here they are." He murmured triumphantly and started pulling a few out of there packaging. The cold air brought a bit of relief to my aching muscles.  
"Now hold still ya shit." I could picture Bro smirking slightly as he placed the bandages on. After a few minutes he gently patted my shoulder and told me to grab a bigger sweatshirt to hid my wings. _ _ _ _

____I quietly open the back door and unzipped my suitcase. On the top was Dirks sweatshirt, it was a dark magenta colour, with a heart shape in the middle. I took it before we left, just so I could feel a part of him with me. He was my brother, we protected each other, and only we knew our feelings. Bro tried to understand, but he just couldn't, Dirk and I understood each other. We where both demons after all, ones who hated themselves for their blood thirsty nature. We often comforted each other when outbreaks would happen. The first time I changed I almost killed myself, Dirk calmed me down, he told me what I was, and he helped me try to control it. This was only a few years ago. I'm still a danger._ _ _ _

____A sigh escaped my lips as I quickly pulled it on, Dirks calming scent around me. God I wish he was here, I hope he's okay. My minded wondered as I climbed into the passenger seat, Bro had already gotten in the front._ _ _ _

____"Are you sure your should be-"_ _ _ _

____"Dave I'm fine. I don't want to risk being caught. We have ta find our cousins, they should be hangin round the town up ahead. It's bout an hour away. Get some sleep Lil' man."_ _ _ _

____I nodded and curled up as much as I could, Cal made his way into my lap and curled up with me._ _ _ _

____"Bro?"_ _ _ _

____"Hm?"_ _ _ _

____"Im sorry.."_ _ _ _

____"I know... I forgive ya.."_ _ _ _


	3. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bro is left for a long drive, and has sometime to think.  
> As well as a heartwarming flashback

A soft sigh escaped my lips. Damn was I tired. My gaze slowly drifted over to see Dave had his back turned to me, his body curled around Cal. What a sweet picture this would make. I turned my head back to the road and allowed myself to relax a bit. Man that was fucked up, my arm was throbbing in pain still. I was still in a bit of shock from the whole thing.

"Fuck man.." I whispered and ran a hand through my now greasy sweaty hair. Man I needed to shower, badly. I looked off to find a green sign coming up to my right. 

**Fort Worth: 72 Miles**

Still about an hour and a half to go. That was good I guess, gave me some time to think over stuff. Like how my arm just got bitten into by my little brother, who is a blood thirsty out of control demon. My other brother happens to be one too, the irony to that was so fucked. Me. The famous, to demons and hunters, Derrick Marie Strider   feared by all demons, well maybe except for the ones that have handed my ass to me, but none the less. Me a high end hunter, just happens to have two demons for younger brothers. May the irony gods kill me now, my life is like a big fucking joke right about now, and it happens to have an even shittier punchline. The things I hate the most, happen to be my weakness because I love them. 

I remember when I found out Dirk was a demon. Dave was still at school, thank the gods. It was late after noon, my attention was drawn to my work as usual. Sitting in front of a computer all day looking for mass murders or anything that could mean a demon is on the rampage is a lot more tiring then you think. Dirk haven't been feeling to well, so I decided to let the man stay home. He was only 12 at the time, dave being only three years younger. Dirk had kept complaining that he felt like his insides where being constructed and burned. So, being the being the best brother ever I sent him to his room to rest and drink water. Told him if he needed anything to yell. 

It was around one o'clock when I hear Dirk screaming bloody fucking Mary. I remember shooting down the hall and into his room, only to find it empty. Another scream, he sounded like he was in pain. 

"Dirk? Dirk!" I called out his name, following the scream I managed to locate him to be in the bathroom. Only to find he had locked himself in. 

"Dirk? Lil' man what's wrong?! Are you okay??" My voice was laced with worry and brotherly concern. I could hear his whimpering from the other side of the door. "Dirk? C'mon answer me would ya?" I tried the door once more. Still locked.

"B-Bro?" 

"Yeah it's me Dirk."

"G-Go away!!" 

I was baffled at his words, the seemed laced with pain and anger. I shivered remembering his screams. 

"Lil' man what's wrong? I only wanna help ya."

"I s-said go away Bro!! Y-Your gonna h-hurt me!!" He sounded as if he was sobbing, nothing ever has made Dirk cry. Even when I had accidentally broken his arm when he was five. I sulked for a week after, I hated hurting them. "P-Please!!" He pleaded me to leave, yet being the stubborn ass I am, I only pushed more. 

"Dirk c'mon open the door, I'm not gonna hurt you." I tried the door again only to hear him yelp and cry out more. The fuck was going on with the kid? "Dirk open this door." My patients was staring to wear thin, my stomach turning with worry and a very bad feeling. 

"Bro j-just go away-" He let out another blood turning scream, something crashes to the floor. A loud crack rang out. "O-OH GOD IT H-HURTS!!" I could hear the hiccups in his voice, the sobs killing me.

"DIRK UNLOCK THE DOOR NOW DAMNIT!" I frantically clawed at the door handle, only causing him to scream more. More cracks and cries of pain. "DIRK WHAT THE FUCK IS GOIN' ON IN THERE?!" 

"P-Please just go a-away..." He whimpered. No way in hell was I leaving, not after what sounded like a murder taking place in my bathroom. That and my mother hen instincts where kicking in, it wasn't helping I was pissed off either. I kept trying the door, pushing my weight into it. I could hear shuffling around, a few other things sounded like they fell on the ground. "Oh m-my god... Oh my g-god.. B-Bro OH MY GOD." His sobbing only getting worse. I suddenly heard a large shattering crack, I assume was the mirror. 

"I'm coming in Dirk." One way or another I was getting that door open, even if it meant ripping the hinges off. I slammed all my weight against the door. I heard him yell in surprise. 

"BRO N-NO PLEASE S-STAY AWAY!!" He screeched as I slammed into the door again, some thing was on the other side blocking the door. It must of been him, cause every time I rammed it he yelped and cried out for me to stop. After a few more rams, I heard something crack, the door had popped open. 

"D-Dirk? Lil' man was wrong? You can tell me.." I gently pushed the door open, what I found inside made my stomach turn. Blood, from red to black, covered almost every inch of the bathroom. Every thing was knocked off the counters, bloody towels lay every where, and the mirror was beyond shattered. There where cracks and dents in the wall, as if someone had been punching them. Claw marks lined the walls like wallpaper, as did bright orange feathers, bloodied and broken. "D-Dirk?" My voice came out as a whimper, how did a demon manage to get in? Let alone know where I live? 

Then I heard a soft whimpering, along with a few hiccups and quiet sobs. It was coming from behind the door. I quickly walked in and pushed the door closed. What I found made my jaw drop in complete shock and horror. 

Dirk. Bloodied and a sobbing mess. What stopped me from scooping him up and comforting him, was the two large orange wings that he seemed to be using to shield himself from me. I backed away, his amber eyes, now bright glowing orange, filled with tears. He had a tail, a small and skinny one, with a signature little fluff at the end. 

"D-Dirk, what in the name of hell is this?" I whispered in complete and utter shock. My second youngest brother, a demon. "Oh my god." He flinched at the words and drew his wings closer to him. They looked broken and battered, not healthy and well cared for like most demons. Feathers where missing in clumps, as well as bits of skin. His face and neck where covered in claw marks. "Oh my god.." Was all I could manage. 

"B-Bro I-" 

"SHUTDUP!!" I snarled and stepped forward and grabbed one wing, yanking the thing forward. He- no it- screeched in pain. "What have you done with Dirk?! C'mon, TELL ME YOU SPAWN OF EVIL!! TELL ME DAMNIT!! WHERE IS MY BROTHER?!" I screamed at it, my fist raised as I pushed it up against the door. It's feet dangling about two feet off the ground, wings hanging limp. It's clawed hands wrapped around my wrist as I held it by the neck.

"B-Bro it's me!! I s-swear it's me!! B-Bro please!!" The demon cried out in fear, it's eyes looking at me in terror.  
"B-Bro please!! I swear!! I-I know you name every puppet you make! A-and that you keep the ones that C-Cal likes! Y-You even have a s-secret puppet that is a h-human version of C-Cal!!" He rushed the words out in a panic, his whole body trembling in my grasp. His hands still gripped my wrists, he was careful that his claws didn't dig into my skin. I raised my fist again, my teeth clenched together. The next words he said almost broke me. 

"It's eyes!" He sobbed 

"What?!" 

"C-Cals eyes!! I helped you make them!! T-they where c-carved from a chunk of m-marble only found I-in Japan!!  D-D gave it t-to you, on y-your birthday!!" He was sobbing so hard that I could hear him choking on mucus at the back of his throat. He trembled as I lowered my fist. 

"Dirk..." I whispered softly and dropped him to the ground, my hand still curled around his throat as I sunk to my knees with him. I drew my hand away as if it was in pain. He was right, I was going to hurt him. "Oh god Dirk, is t-this really..?" He nodded drawing his wings around his body, I knew it was to protect himself from me. I felt tears well in my eyes, as he whined in fear. "Dirk-" I reached for him, he flinched and growled.

"S-STAY AWAY!!!" His voice sounded raw from screaming and crying. His hands up in a defensive position, his tail wrapped around his leg as if to ground himself. "I-I can smell y-you.." he whimpered.

"What-" I barley managed to get out before his eyes glowed darkly, any recognition of me gone. He gave a snarl and suddenly had me pinned. He was the fastest demon I've ever seen. I felt vulnerable as he bared his wolf like teeth down at me. His clawed hand jerking my head to the side, giving him straight access to my neck. I instantly tensed knowing what was happening. Every time a young demon turned, they felt starved from the pain that decimated their energy. I saw saliva drip from his mouth. My body went stiff, my brain kicking into hunter mode. 

I punched him. Hard enough to break his nose. He yelled snapping out of his trance, blood poured from his now disfigured nose. He started to cry again, I felt guilt start to worm it's way into my gut, he couldn't control it, and without the blood he would starve and not heal properly. I slowly sat up. 

"Dirk I-" He cut me off.

"Y-You hit me.." He whimpered, he turned and grabbed at the door. I couldn't let him leave, he could kill someone, or a hunter could kill him first. I flash stepped in front of him, he screamed and rushed to the other side of the bathroom in a panic. "Bro p-please don't h-hurt me!!" He pleaded as tears started to pour again. "I-It hurts so bad!" He sobbed and tried to curl into himself. I sighed and walked toward him, he looked at me, his chest heaved as he pressed against the wall trying to keep himself as far away from me as possible. 

I once again dropped to my knees in front of him, and slowly reached my hands out. He hissed and growled and scrambled to get away. His legs kicking out frantically as if he could move back further. As my hands got closer, he bared his teeth in a silent plea to stay away. I gently cupped his cheeks. In that moment I vowed to protect him, no matter what. He was still my little brother. He cried and launched himself into my arms, I instantly wrapped him into a hug, he sobbed into my chest. I could feel the blood pouring from his back. 

"Oh my god, your back.." I looked down at him, he was trembling in my arms, the poor boy looked broken. "I'm so sorry lil man.. I'm so sorry.." I couldn't stop the tears from coming, I hugged him closer, gently rubbing his shoulders to help him calm down. 

"G-get away..!" Dirk pushed me away weakly, his face bruising already. 

"Dirk?"

"I-I can't control it, I'm s-so hungry.." He whimpered and tried to crawl away, I grabbed him and tried to gently drag him back. Only causing him to yell with pain "B-Bro please.." I shook my head and brought him closer despite my fear and his protests. "No! N-No I'm not drinking f-from you!! B-bro let go!!" He snarled the words as he tried to worm out of my grasp. 

"Well I'm not letten ya out either! So it's either drink from me, or starve." I tried to hide my fear, demons scared me, and they always will, but I would just have to make an exception. 

I sighed as I pushed the memory away, still another hour to go. I looked back at Dave, he was passed out now. His breathing soft and quite. I smiled, at least he was safe for now. All we had to do was find Dirk, cause I sure as hell am not loosing anymore family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say heartwarming? Whoops I meant heartbreaking


	4. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am glad to announce, Dirk Strider is in the house...  
> Or chained to a pole..

Pain, it was all I could feel at the moment. I groaned trying to remember what had happened, my eyes slowly opened. Well this is starting out to be a bit cliché, like not even a bit, like one hundred percent cliché. I'm sitting in my boxers chained to a pole, with iron shackles. 

"Shackles really? REALLY PEOPLE?! Like, what are we back in the dragon ages?" I growled out sarcastically, my wrists where starting to chafe, and I'm pretty sure they are bleeding. Fuckin' wonderful, just wonderful. "YOU AT LEAST COULD HAVE LEFT THE LIGHTS ON!! I MEAN, ITS NOT LIKE I ENJOY NOT BEING ABLE TO SEE OR ANYTHING!!" My chest heaved with a stabbing sensation, yelling wasn't helping the pain I was in, but as long as I got under a certain someone's skin-

"DEAR GOG WOULD YOU SHUT YOUR FUCKING FACE PLEASE!! PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO GET SOME BEAUTY SLEEP AROUND HERE!!" An angry voice replied back, which made me smirk, I knew he would have something to say. At least someone cares to respond, right? I mean, the guys a total dick don't get me wrong, but it was still fun to piss him off. 

"KK 2HUT THE FUCK UP PLEA2E, NO ONE CARE2 ABOUT YOUR 2LEEP." Another lispy voice chimed in who happened to be only a few feet away from me, in the exact position I was in. 

"Ah Sollux, I'm glad to see your on my side dude." I let out a small chuckle, instantly regretting the action, as feeling my ribs pulse with pain. I haven't even got a clue what the dude looks like. He was in hear before me, I just woke up to his voice a few days earlier. 

"Diirk, 2hut up. Your only making iit wor2e you know." He was alway snarky, never really cared who he was talking to, almost like he had something better to be doing. I mean, I know I did, I've got two annoying ass brothers to get back to.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP. YOU NOOKSNIFFERS ARE KEEPING PEOPLE UP!!" The other male responded, I smirked again. My swollen lip aching in protest, but hey, free entertainment in about... 3... 2... 1.........

"K4RKL3S, 1M GO1NG TO SHOOT YOU 1F YOU DONT SHUT UP. 1 DONT C4R3 ABOUT YOUR B34UTY SL33P, BUT 1 H4PPEN TO C4R3 4BOUT MINE!!!" A feminine but slightly scratch voice barked back. I let out another giggle, as did the demon not to far from me. 

"TEREZI WE ALL KNOW YOUR PLAYING WITH THOSE STUPID FUCKING DRAGON PLUSHIES. ITS ALL YOU FUCKING DO AT NIGHT."

"K4RKL3S YOUR NOT B31NG V3RY N1C3, 4ND FOR YOUR RUDE 1NFORM4T1ON, TH3Y 4R3 C4LL3D SC4L3M4T3S!!!" 

"GUESS WHO DOESNT GIVE A DAMN BONERBULGE ABOUT IT. OH YEAH, THIS GUY." 

"K4RK4T SHUT UP 4ND PUT ON ON3 OF YOUR EQU4LLY STUP1D MOV13S!!!" 

"Oh now 2he'2 done iit. We wiill never hear the end of thii2 one Diirk." Sollux sighed "2o much for 2leepiing." 

"Well, I'm going to sit back, relax, and enjoy the show. You know, iT WOULD BE NICE IF WE HAD SOME POPCORN LOVEBIRDS!!" I taunted.

"SHUT UP >:[ " They yelled in unison, and instantly the bickering had stopped. Works every time, every single time. 

"There, now we can have some piece and quiet bee brain." I teased, but from the sound of the snoring, I guessed he was already asleep. "Sollux? Dude no one falls asleep that fast." Silence. And again I was left in the dark. I sighed and leaned my head against the cold metal pole that held me prisoner. It's been three days since my capture, three days since I've shown the moon my wings, three days since I've eaten anything besides water, and three days since I've seen and fed my little brother. I hoped to god that they where both okay and safe from hunters hands. Bro would keep Dave safe, right? I shook my head, how could I think such thoughts? We've protected each other since Bro ever found out about us. Man I missed them, I missed Dave. We would always talk about our feeling toward out true selves, it helped a lot. I hope he's okay. Soon, I found myself drifting off into a starved sleep. My hands gently started to fiddle around with the lock around my wrists. 


	5. Okay so not a chapter...

Alright guys, soo i may or may not have lost all my chapters? My parents have decided that they don't like me on wattpad, so they deactivated my account, in which I'm not happy about, at all. So if you guys want more you can see if you can find the rest on wattpad?? All 20+ chapters are there, but hopefully I can move it here and soon,,, Other than that, I dont see this story getting many updates soon, sorry guys, I mean unless I decide to rewrite here but, I'm still thinking on that.. so.. yeah


End file.
